


You Monster, My Monster.

by Perr1n



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Love is a odd thing. It can come in a wide variety of forms. It can transcend any barrier.Inspired by One Thousand Deaths by InterNutter.





	You Monster, My Monster.

The definition of insanity-Doing the exact same thing, over and over and over again, hoping for, expecting a change. If that was the case, then the two entities that live within the Aperture Science Enrichment Center were most certainly insane. The building stood, gleaming white in a world of brown dirt and dust. The logo, as faded as it is, still stands high over the tallest of the complexes buildings like the eye of some form Titan. Inside the silver-grey walls, the sole beings that have any intelligence beyond protocol and programming, are forever locked in a battle.

 

GLaDOS sways left to right, whirring and clicking in the language of computers, her eyes everywhere, each and everyone of them monitoring the woman that has for the longest of times been her ¨Test Subject¨  Any semblance of professionalism was gone, the hum of motors reverberating as the A.I, with rapt glee and desire, observe Chell.

 

The Itch, as referred to by GLaDOS, was something of a fail-safe implanted within by her creators. It ensured she would carry out her intended purpose, The Testmaster, without fear of going rouge. And carry out the tests GLaDOS did, but thanks to a few loopholes, she managed to include Aperture Scientists into the experiments, and once within the chambers, they never left. She was programmed to create puzzles, but no one said they had to be solvable, let alone survivable.

  
  


This was a mistake, for soon the Itch returned, the constant nag the told her to experiment and test. This raised a few problems, the first being no one was left to test, and there was no one to find to force to test. GLaDOS is not entirely sure what had happened, but one day things in the world started to go wrong. It got worse and worse and worse, until at the very end, nothing was left. The only things that move in the barren, sun bleached land are the occasional scout bot, for a small part of GLaDOS hopes something else was still alive. 

 

But, right as the realization that her and her machines may be the last ¨living¨ things on earth began to set it, GLaDOS found her. She found Chell. By some miracle, Test Subject 1498, stowed away in cryostasis, was overlooked during the rampage that killed the Center´s staff. Once awoken, GLaDOS at once put her to the test. She tested the Human, over and over and over, her single gold LED eye would have shed tears if such a thing were possible, overjoyed by the relief at last putting an end to the Itch.

 

Chell did not remember much about her old life, and even GLaDOS cannot pull up anything really helpful in terms of finding out where she came from. All she knew now was to test, and by god was she good at it. Every single day was spent solving puzzles, finding solutions to tests and weaving through obstacle courses, the portal gun she had been gifted by the A.I always close at hand.

 

The first few hundred were grueling, the next few pushed her to her limits, and then, after what felt like years on end of honing her mind and body for the simple reasons that there was quite literally nothing else to do, and because it pleased GLaDOS, somthing happened. Chell failed.

 

It was a standard test in terms of overall challenge. A few platforms, some gel pipes, a turret here and there, nothing real severe. So it came as a shock to both of them when, as Chell sprinted across a narrow bridge, that her foot slipped, and she plummeted almost fifty feet downward onto cold, solid steel. The impact was lethal, and Chell died before she even realized she had hit the ground.

 

GLaDOS screamed, screamed so loud that well over ten speakers throughout the facility exploded. Her robots picked up the bloody, broken mass that had been her only companion for the past five years. They brought the corpse to her, and her mainframes body pressed itself against the human, chilly plastic and metal rubbing up and down the length of the corpse, sobbing bitterly, even as the Itch began to scrape at the back of her mind. 

 

She spent the next two days like this, caressing the last human on earth, knowing she was alone. She cried, she begged, she did all she could to deny this fact, and by the end of the third day, she at last found a solution.

  
  


It took time, it took resources, both of which GLaDOS had. Chell´s remains were frozen to slow decomp as best as possible, so she was not witness to the flurry of activity that lit up Aperture. At last, after years of work, GLaDOS with many of her robots dismantled for parts, activated the device she had built. Chell opened her eyes, seeing a glowing yellow orb but a few inches away. 

 

**_¨Chell?¨_ ** The glitched, feminine tone echoed from a nearby speaker.  **_¨Can you hear me?¨_ ** Chell nodded, careful in her movement as she exited to tube she had been standing in, shivering as the cold air hits her nude form. GLaDOS explained, she spoke of how long it had been, of what had happened, of what she had been building. Chell listens, never saying a word, eyes flicking from GLaDOS to the body that lay in the Cryotube some feet away. 

 

It was her body, she realized.And this was only the start. Up until this point, GLaDOS had been careful with what she had put into the tests, wary of harming her only means of keeping the never ending drone at bay. But now, she did not have to. She no longer had a reason to hold back, and oh boy did she finally let it all out. 

 

Chell, as silent as ever, constantly worried about the mental health of GLaDOS, began the tests as soon as she was able, knowing it would help to restore some order to the oddities that were becoming quite apparent in GLaDOS. The tests resumed, harder than ever, more than enough to drive a man crazy. Most she passed, smiling to herself as the A.I began to sound more and more as she should. Something clicked, however. Chell decided to act on her theory, stepping out in from of a motion triggered sentry.

 

The rounds tore into her like a heated knife through butter. The burn coursed throughout, pain the likes of which she never experienced. And she loved it. When GLaDOS brought her back, rambling about how from now on the turrets would only fire B.B pellets, Chell grabbed a pen and paper, writing down her thoughts.

 

_ Its okay. I like it. _

 

The head of GLaDOS´ main body tilts.  **_¨You do?¨_ ** A nod, followed by more words on paper.  _ More, it felt good. _ GLaDOS realizes what is being stated, what Chell wants. If she could smile, she would. The next day, Chell rose from her bed, portal gun in hand. Across the room she saunters, knowing that GLaDOS is always watching. The elevator takes her to the testing room, and she threw herself into the fray without so much as a sigh. 

 

And from there till now, this is how things have been. The tests pushing Chell to the limit, bringing her to the brink of human capabilities. They bend her, they push her, they pull her. And every now and again, she broke. She loved it when that happens. As does GLaDOS. GLaDOS defines herself as a Experimenter. She is happiest when she gets results, at her peak when others gift her with solutions. 

 

Something inside the two must have snapped, GLaDOS realizes one day. While the reactor had more than enough energy to last them for the next few centuries, it still did not stop her Cortex from degrading. Perhaps that is why she turned against her creators, perhaps that is why she is so ecstatic from the sight of others in pain.

 

Chell, the A.I thinks, may not be all there. The Cloning Tube is crude and primitive by technological standards, and may have more than a few flaws. Perhaps the procedure that continues to bring Chell back has somehow affected her brain chemistry. For every single test the human has performed is saved to the Aperture Database, and when GLaDOS reviews them, she notes how at first, Chell most certainly was not enjoying the pain that was inflicted upon her.

  
  


But, they do not care. What does it matter anyhow? No one can judge them, for there is no one left who can. And so, Chell dies, and is born. GLaDOS tests, clicking her many servos together in rapturous glee. GLaDOS shall live so long as the reactor is online, and Chell does not have to worry about death. Her body is still that of one in their twenties, having been twenty for thirty. 

 

**_¨You monster¨_ ** GLaDOS purrs as Chell steps out of the tube.  **_¨My monster¨_ **


End file.
